


Misguided

by FallenSoldiers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Horror, Misguided, Other, Other fantasy creatures probably, Thriller, Vampires, Witches, no romance haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria, the younger sister of Lacie, is offered as a sacrifice at birth to a vampire that her village lives in constant fear of. However, instead of killing the child, the vampire takes pity upon her and her people and instead decides to turn her into one such as himself, who were despised throughout the land. <br/>       Victoria is abandoned in the woods and is soon at the mercy of an elderly witch who was banished from a city for her use of black magic, illegal in most areas. This witch, Aldric, takes the baby in and raises her as her own.<br/>        Lacie, however, was just barely old enough to understand what her parents had done. A merciful and forgiving person, Lacie forgets of her sister and thinks upon her as if she were dead, as they believed her to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided

They were weak. Cowards. All of them. Their military was as strong as spider's silk, but their will was as forceful as a feather. He knew that. He knew that they would bend and break at his command, being the vile and threatening creature he was. This was only fitting for the despicable monsters living under the alias of "humans" that overthrew him centuries ago. They slaughtered everyone. Burned them. Impaled them. Stoned them. Broke their jaws and shoved bricks down their throats. And they dared to call him a monster.  
        A vampire such as himself were shunned from society long, long ago, and they were a sort of endangered species. Most vampires lived docile in the woods, alone and hidden. He wasn't like that. He lived close to the village; a village he had been keeping his eye on for decades. Once in a while, he would swoop in and kill a few. These actions were only to keep them in check. A kind of sacrifice, one could say.   
        The screams and weeping of the mourning delighted him. It was what he thirsted for. The vampire was always there for the burial, hidden away in the trees and snickering madly to himself. He forgot the reason he chose this particular unfortunate village for his sadistic pleasures, but he found himself  _addicted,_ for lack of better wording. This time around, however, was different.   
        A mother left her house in the pitch blackness of night, weeping and cradling a baby tightly in her arms. She knelt at the edge of the forest and gently laid the baby in a bush. It didn't make a sound; a stillborn was his guess. The woman stayed there for a few minutes, kneeling and affectionately touching the child. She finally stood and wiped her face with her sleeve. Then, the mother turned and left. She didn't look back.  
        The vampire swiftly climbed down the tree he was perched in, slithering down with an almost cat-like grace. He neared the bush; the wide grin never faltered. He quietly pushed the leaves back, which revealed the baby, gagged and wrapped in a thick cloth. He would've considered it cruel if he hadn't been so delighted with his gift. As soon as the vampire removed the gag, the child wailed and screamed, which he didn't bother to hide. He wanted them to hear every second of this.  
        The vampire unwrapped the cloth and let it fall to the dirt. He opened his mouth and let his tongue glide over his lips. He brought the baby close to his mouth and sunk his fangs into its soft, mushy flesh.


End file.
